Lempar Balik,1994
by Looneylunalonely
Summary: Mari kembali ke tahun itu, dimana semua rahasia ditutup rapat-rapat antara kita berdua. Saat takdir belum begitu pahit untuk diterima. A Dramione fic
1. Chapter 1

**Lempar Balik, 1994**

Fanfiction based on J.K Rowling books

…

Sedikit memberanikan diri untuk menyalurkan imajinasi tentang fandom ini

Masih banyak salah, karena masih kurang jago menulis dalam EYD yang benar

Jika ada typo di maklumi, karena rocker saja juga manusia, apalagi penulis cabutan

Semoga menikmati karya kecil saya untuk Hermione dan Draco

…

Chapter One

…

London, 2019

"Pagi Miss Granger," terdengar sapaan dari seorang tukang roti di Jalan Brick Lane, London. "Pesanan seperti biasanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Pekerjaan di _Ministry of Magic UK_ memang tidak mudah dan banyak menyita waktu, namun wanita berambut ikal ini selalu menyempatkan mengunjungi orang tuanya setiap pagi di London. Ia sangat menikmati pagi hari nya di dunia muggle, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengenali siapa dia dan apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Granger!"

"Hei Granger."

"Mione!"

Sambil mengunyah roti isi nya ia menengok ke sekeliling, mencari arah datang nya suara itu. Lalu dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang, seseorang yang pernah singgah dihidupnya.

"Hei," Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Malfoy."

Pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya dapat menjangkau Hermione dan menyamakan langkahnya. Ia sedikit terengah engah namun tetap tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hermione.

"Hei bukankah kamu penyihir terkenal itu, yang sering muncul dalam _Daily Prophet_ atas pencapaian nya," kata Draco sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Malfoy, hentikan!" jawab Hermione sambil sedikit tersipu. "Sedang apa kamu di _Brick Lane_ pagi pagi begini?"

"Aku baru saja dari café di ujung jalan sana, dulu aku sering kesana bersama Astoria."

Hermione melirik kearah pria itu, terlihat kesedihan yang masih menumpuk di ujung matanya. Sejak kepergian Astoria, istri Draco, tiga bulan lalu, Draco menjadi sangat murung dan jarang terlihat di _Ministry of Magic._

Draco menoleh pelan kearah Hermione dan menemukan mata coklat yang menatapnya.

"Tidak usah merasa sungkan, memang sudah saatnya dia pergi." Kata Draco sambil menghela nafas. "Dia tidak bisa lari dari kutukan keluarganya."

"Aku turut berduka Draco," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Hahahahahaha," tiba tiba pria bermata abu-abu itu tertawa kecil.

"Eh, ada yang salah dengan perkataan ku?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap bingun pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggil ku dengan nama depan ku."

"Hei jangan memulainya lagi," kata Hermione kesal.

Draco tertawa mendengarnya, diikuti tawa Hermione yang berusaha ia tahan. Sambil terus berbincang mereka berjalan hingga ujung Jalan Brick Lane.

Hogwarts, 1994

Akhir pekan adalah hari hari yang banyak ditunggu oleh murid-murid di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, itu adalah hari dimana siswa tingkat empat keatas bebas berkeliaran di Hogsmade. Berbeda dengan murid lain pada umumnya, seorang gadis berambut coklat malah memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan nya dengan setumpukkan buku non-fiksi di perpustakaan. Ia selalu menyukai perpustakaan di akhir pekan karena tentu saja selalu sepi, kecuali di minggu tenang sebeleum ujian.

"Siang Madam Pince," sapa Hermione saat melewati meja pustakawan Hogwarts.

"Siang Granger, tidak ada bosan-bosan nya ya kamu disini." Kata Madam Pince sambil menaruh buku di kereta dorong. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Madam Pince.

Hermione langsung berjalan menuju rak bagian alkemis dan tidak sabar mencari buku yang sudah ia incar beberapa minggu terakhir. Sesampai di rak bagian alkemis ia sedikit tertegun melihat seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Laki-laki itu duduk dan membaca sebuah buku dengan tangan kirinya berulang ulang melemparkan bola karet kecil ke udara. Laki-laki itu menyadari kehadiran Hermione yang berdiri diujung rak memperhatikan nya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione sambil memalingkan muka kearah rak buku.

Situasi canggung yang tidak terhindarkan terjadi di lorong rak itu. Hermione masih sibuk mencari buku nya dan Draco tetap membaca tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Bisa tolong geser sedikit? Aku ingin mengambil buku diatas sana." Kata Hermione sambil menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul merah. Tanpa menengok kearah Hermione, Draco segera menggeser buku dan kursinya memberikan Hermione ruang untuk mengambil buku.

"Rasanya janggal sekali melihat mu di perpustakaan," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Percayalah Granger, aku tidak akan berhenti menghina mu semester ini jika kamu tidak menutup mulutmu sekarang," ujar Draco ketus.

"Jantan sekali," ucapnya yang lalu berjalan pergi dan memilih duduk di meja dekat jendela, sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki arogan itu.

Hermione mulai membaca bukunya dan beberapa buku lain untuk menyelesaikan essai nya tentang alkemis. Setelah berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk membaca, gadis itu melihat jam yang terikat ditangan nya, sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan ia sudah semakin merasa lelah. Hermione merapihkan buku buku yang telah selesai ia baca dan mengembalikkan nya ke masing-masing rak. Saat ia hendak mengembalikan buku terakhirnya ia kembali tertegun diujung lorong rak. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah tertidur pulas diatas bukunya. Hermione hanya menghela nafas melihat laki laki tersebut.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba suara buku jatuh terdengar dari lorong lain di perpustakaan, dengan kaget Draco langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Hermione sebentar sebelum menengok kearah datang nya suara.

"Pagi," sindir Hermione.

"Diam Granger." Draco bangun dari duduk, melap mulutnya dan mulai merapihkan buku-bukunya. Hermione melirik sedikit judul buku yang sedang Draco tutup dan rapihkan.

"Buku itu, karangan Betty Flamehale kan?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang Draco pegang.

"Ya, bukan buku yang mudah untuk dimengerti." Jawab nya sambil memasukkan buku kembali ke rak.

"Ya aku pernah membacanya," kata Hermione sambil berdecak. "Aku tidak tau kamu tertarik dengan buku seperti itu, kukira kamu hanya tertarik dengan quiditch."

"Menjadi satu satunya penerus keluarga Malfoy memberiku sedikit pilihan," Draco membalikkan badannya kearah Hermione. "Kamu tau itu?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Kamu sama sepertiku, anak tunggal kan? Satu satunya penerus keluarga," jawab nya. "Bedanya orang tua ku memiliki nama besar di dunia sihir tidak seperti orang tua muggle mu."

Hermione melemparkan pandangan nya kearah Draco dengan kesal.

"Aku harus menjaga nama besar keluarga Malfoy, jangan sampai mempermalukan mereka hanya karena nilai ujian ku," lanjut Draco.

"Aku tidak tau sepeduli itu kamu dengan keluargamu," kata Hermione.

"Dan kamu harus tau segalanya?" kata Draco sambil memasukan tangan nya kedalam saku celana. "Jangan membuatku tertawa Granger."

Draco berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tertegun karena ucapan nya. Hermione menengok kearah laki-laki pirang itu, memandang nya hingga punggung nya hilang dari jarak pandang. Gadis itu mencoba mencerna ucapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki pirang itu, bertanya tanya apa benar itu Draco Malfoy.

…

Bulan September ini Hogwarts sedang dalam perbaikan besar-besaran, mengingat bulan depan Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah _Triwizard Tournament_. Ditengah sibuknya murid-murid merapihkan sekolahnya, terlihat Hermione tengah duduk sendiri di _hall_ tanpa kedua sahabatnya _,_ menikmati jus labu dan membaca buku fiksi yang ia bawa dari rumahnya di London. Setelah menghabiskan jus labunya, ia menutup buku yang ia baca dan bergegas kembali ke asrama. Bersamaan dengan itu Draco memasuki _hall_ bersama teman-teman slytherin nya sambil melempar-lembar bola karet dan memeragakan pertandingan _Quiditch World Cup_ bulan lalu. Hermione mencoba melewati kerumunan ini dan tanpa sengaja Blaine menyenggol bahu gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan buku ditangan nya.

"Hey!" teriak Hermione.

"Ups, maaf kutu buku." Kata Blaine.

Draco berlutut untuk memungut buku Hermione.

"Ugh buat apa kamu repot-repot membawa buku karangan muggle kesini," Draco membolak-balik buku tersebut. "Apa bagusnya sih."

Hermione merebut bukunya dari tangan Draco dan membersihkan nya.

"Orang seperti kamu mana bisa mengerti," katanya sembari membalik badan dan beranjak pergi. Draco menghadang badan Hermione dengan cepat dan menarik kembali buku itu dari lengan nya.

"Jangan merasa hebat Granger, kamu bukan apa-apa selain kutu buku." Bisik Malfoy di telingga Hermione. Gadis itu mendorong Draco menjauh dari hadapan nya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Draco dan kerumunan nya tertawa melihat Hermione pergi, tanpa ia sadari buku itu masih berada ditangan nya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju asramanya, otaknya dipenuhi dengan rasa kesal terhadap Draco dan kerumunan nya. _'Mengapa mereka selalu sangat kekanak-kanakan'_ pikirnya dengan geram. Sesampainya di ruang bersama Gryffindor ia baru mengingat bahwa bukunya masih berada di tangan iblis pirang itu. Ia yakin Draco tidak akan mengembalikan bukunya itu, akan dibakar mungkin atau dijadikan pesawat kertas selama pelajaran.

"Mione, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata saat melihat Hermione di ruang bersama.

"Ya, kenapa memang nya?"

"Aku mendengar kabar tadi Malfoy dan kerumunan nya mengganggu mu di _hall_ ," tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Seperti biasa kan?" kata Hermione sambil menengok kearah Harry "Si anak manja butuh mengusik hidup orang agar tetap bisa hidup."

Harry tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang, dia bukan apa apa tanpa ayahnya," kata Harry. "Aku rasa pernah menjadi bintang iklan shampoo di dunia muggle."

Hermoine tertawa cekikikan membayangkan seorang Lucius Malfoy menjadi bintang iklan shampoo dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pirang nya nan indah.

"Hei, hei dengar, Viktor Krum dan murid-murid sekolah Durmstrang akan sampai di Hogwarts besok siang!" seru Ron girang saat memasuki ruang bersama.

"Aww jangan lupa nyatakan cintamu padanya Ron, kesempatan tidak datang setiap hari." Ejek Harry.

"Aku rela meninggalkan mu demi dia Harry, kau tau itu." Jawab Ron seperti orang yang sedang mabuk cinta, seisi ruangan pun tertawa.

…

"Hei Draco, dimana jas mu?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang meraba badan nya dan hanya merasakan kemeja putihnya tanpa balutan jas.

"Ah," katanya sambil memasang muka malas. "Kamu duluan saja, jas ku sepertinya masih di _hall_ "

"Hahaha selalu saja," tawa Pansy Parkinson, pasangan dansa Draco. "Yasudah aku duluan ya, bisa mati aku menghabiskan satu detik lagi di heels ini"

Draco menepuk pundak Pansy pelan dan berbalik arah berjalan menuju _hall_. Laki-laki itu berjalan sendirian melewati lorong yang telah sepi, murid lain sudah kembali keasrama masing-masing setelah Yule Ball berakhir. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mulai bersenandung pelan lagu yang ia dengar tadi saat di pesta dansa, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu. Samar-samar terdengar isak seorang wanita di ujung lorong. Draco berdelik takut, hantu kah?, pikirnya. Setelah ia berpikir dua kali, hantu-hantu di Hogwarts tidak ada yang menyeramkan. Suara tangisan itu semakin jelas seiring langkahnya, namun ia memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat seseorang di lorong. Gadis bergaun merah muda itu duduk dipinggiran jendela dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua pahanya. Draco melirik wanita itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Pergi!" pekik wanita itu bahkan tanpa menatap siapa yang berada didepan nya.

"Okay okay," Draco pun kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di _hall_ Draco langsung menemukan jas nya di sebuah kursi. Setelah mendapatkan kembali jas nya laki-laki itu berpikir ulang tentang rute perjalanannya menuju asrama, ia tidak ingin diteriaki lagi, dan memilih rute yang memang agak sedikit memutar untuk menghindari gadis itu. Baru melayangkan kakinya beberapa langkah, Draco berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan untuk membalikkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan menuju lorong yang sama saat ia datang tadi.

"Sudah kubilang pergi!" seru gadis itu.

"Ini, daripada kamu merusak gaun mahal mu itu." Kata draco sambil memberikan sebuah sapu tangan biru.

"Sudahlah pergi saja."

"Jangan salah paham Granger, tentu saja aku ingin pergi dan istirahat. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat gadis yang sedang menangis." Kata Draco. "Sudahlah ambil saja."

Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan memberikan sapu tangan nya. Laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan tangan nya lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Jangan kebanyakan menangis, nanti dehidrasi." Kata Draco.

"Hey," kata Hermione lirih "Kamu mau menemaniku sebentar."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang, memang kelemahan nya tidak tega melihat wanita menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah gadis itu dan mengelus punggung nya pelan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Malam yang buruk, huh?" kata Draco mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak buruk bagimu tentu saja," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Hei, kamu datang dengan Viktor Krum!" seru Draco. "Aku harus menunggu berbulan bulan hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan nya."

Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Sejujurnya malam ini cukup menyenangkan," sambung nya.

"Menyenangkan? Berdansa menyenangkan bagi seorang Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil masih terisak.

"Bukan hanya dansa nya saja, tapi secara keseluruhan." Jawab laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Kehidupan di Hogwarts kadang sangat membosankan."

Setelah mereka berdua berbicara, tangisan Hermione semakin mereda hingga tiada lagi terdengar isaknya. Draco menarik lengan baju untuk melihat jam di tangannya, sudah jam satu lebih dan ia semakin mengantuk. Lalu ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hermione.

"Sudah tenang kan, aku pergi saja."

Lalu akhirnya Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sudah benar-benar berantakkan, mata sembab dan hidung merahnya tidak bisa ia tutupi dibalik sapu tangan Draco.

"Terimakasih Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil mencoba tersenyum diantara raut sedih wajahnya.

DEG

Tanpa membalas Hermione, Draco langsung beranjak pergi. Ia semakin mempercepat setiap langkahnya, langkah demi langkah. Jantung nya berdebar cepat sekali, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga. Masih terngiang jelas di benaknya wajah itu, dengan riasan yang sudah memudar, mata yang sembab dan hidung yang merah. Semakin lama semakin jelas wajahnya, semakin kencang detak jantung nya. Setelah sekian lama mengenal gadis itu, baru malam ini dia menyadarinya.

Betapa cantik seorang Hermione Granger.

…

To be continued

…

Sangat amat terbuka terhadap kritik dan saran! Apalagi saran-saran tentang penulisan EYD yang benar. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat review.

Nuhun mas, mba warga ffn sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lempar Balik, 1994**

Fanfiction based on J.K Rowling books

…

Chapter Two

…

Halthane, 2019

Matahari diatas sana sudah mulai berpamitan, memantulkan cahaya oranye kesetiap sudut rumah. Lampu-lampu jalan lantas dinyalakan, untuk menerangi perumahan kecil di sudut kota Halthane. Perumahan itu dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah bergaya renaisans yang tertata rapih, dengan halaman depan ditanami rerumputan hijau yang segar. Perumahan tempat dimana Hermione dan Ron tinggal.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan kediaman Ronald Weasley. Seorang wanita berambut coklat bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut, sambil masih memegang buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Ginny!" pekik wania itu girang sambil memeluk Ginny Weasley, adik suaminya.

"Hai Mione," ucap Ginny sambil membalas pelukan Hermione.

"Ayo masuklah," kata Hermione mempersilahkan wanita berambut merah itu masuk.

Hermione dan Ginny duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati _hot chocolate_ buatan Hermione yang terkenal lezat.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu di kantor? Ku dengar sedang sibuk-sibuknya," tanya Ginny sambil menaruh kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Benar-benar deh! Melelahkan sekali, aku jadi susah mengunjungi orang tua ku." Jawab Hermione.

"Setidaknya kamu selalu menyempatkan bertemu mereka kan," kata Ginny, Hermione tersenyum kecil sebelum merubah raut wajahnya.

"Hmm, Gin," kata Hermione sedikt kaku. "Aku bertemu Draco di Brick Lane kemarin pagi."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah jarang melihat dia dikantor sejak kepergian Astoria," kata Ginny. "Dia benar-benar terpukul saat kehilangan istrinya."

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Draco bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya," celetuk Hermione.

"Mione! Yang benar saja!" pekik Ginny kesal. "Kamu tidak ingat bagaiman dia terhadap kamu dulu!"

"Maksudku…"

"Masa kamu lupa seberapa banyak wanita yang ia tolak hanya karena dia belum bisa melupakanmu!" seru Ginny memotong kata-kata Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, entah berapa kali Ginny menyampaikan hal itu namun tetap saja sulit ia terima. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ginny.

"Gin," bisiknya. "Apakah aku salah tidak mencarinya waktu itu?"

"Tentu tidak Mione," jawab Ginny sambil mengelus rambut ikalnya. "Memang takdir nya begini."

* * *

Hogwarts, 1994

"Pans, apakah kamu pernah tau mantra yang membuat jantung orang jadi berdetak kencang?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan bola karetnya.

Ruang bersama slytherin sore itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang tinggal di asrama, sisa dari mereka banyak pergi keluar kastil untuk membeli sesuatu di Hogsmade atau sekadar mencari suasana baru disekitar kastil. Draco dan Pansy merupakan beberapa murid yang memilih untuk tinggal di asrama daripada harus memakai sweater tebal demi menghalangi dinginnya cuaca.

"Mantra tak berguna macam apa itu? Untuk kedokteran?" jawab Pansy sambil menengok bingung kearah sahabatnya, tumben sekali ia bertanya soal mantra saat akhir pekan begini.

"Tidak, tidak" jawabnya sambil membenarkan postur duduknya. "Hanya saja belakangan ini jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat beberapa orang."

"Beberapa?" Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya satu orang sebenarnya," kata Draco sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Seorang perempuan."

"Memang orang tidak bisa sempurna ya," gumam wanita berambut hitam itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Kalau sudah tampan dan kaya pasti saja otaknya setengan sendok makan. Kamu menyukainya bodoh!" seru Pansy sambil menjitak pelan kepala Draco "Itu sebabnya jantung mu berdetak kencang saat bertemu dengan perempuan itu!"

"Menyukainya?" tanya Draco bingung. "Suka bagaimana? Aku selalu membencinya."

"Suka yang.. ah.. suka terhadap lawan jenis Draco! Perasaan romantis dan sebaginya!"

"Aku suka banyak orang, kamu, crabbe, goyle. Suka yang seperti itu?" Draco masih mencoba meluruskan pikiran nya.

"Bukan begitu bodoh," Pansy menjitak lagi kepala laki-laki itu. "Bukan sebagai teman Draco, tapi sebagai orang yang kamu cinta."

"Cinta?" suara Draco terdengar kaget. "Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak."

"Lalu apa menurut mu?"

"Entahlah, semacam mantra?" jawab Draco. "Pasti ada kan?"

"Bicara sana sama perapian Draco," kata Pansy sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur bersama.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung. Suka? Cinta? Tahu apa dia tentang cinta, hal yang pernah laki-laki itu cintai hanyalah kedua orang tuanya dan mungkin _apple pie_ buatan _granny_. Draco meraih sweaternya dan bergegas menuju _hall_ berharap bisa menjernihkan pikiran nya. Di _hall_ yang sedang ramai-ramainya, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sekilas ia melihat rambut coklat ikal itu, lagi-lagi jantung nya berdetak kencang namun ia mencoba mengkontrol nya dengan bernafas dalam-dalam. Sudah dua minggu sejak malam itu, malam saat ia menemani gadis itu menangis, namun tetap saja masih teringat jelas setiap detail malam itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menyadari seseorang yang memasuki _hall_ saat itu, bagaimana tidak, rambut pirang nya bahkan akan terlihat dari jarak ratusan meter. Walau hanya saling bertukar pandang, itu mampu membuat gadis itu kaku dan canggung, biarpun jarak mereka jauh. Sama seperti Draco, ingatan Hermione tentang malam itu masih sangat jelas. Malam dimana dia dengan bodohnya meminta musuh bebuyutan nya untuk duduk menemaninya, bodoh sekali! . Hermione berusaha tidak melirik kemana laki-laki pirang itu berjalan, namun sangat sulit melakukan nya ketika matanya saja tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Kedua penyihir itu hanya saling melirik satu sama lain dan berusaha menyibukkan diri agar tidak satupun teman mereka sadar akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

…

Hermione melipat baju-baju nya yang baru selesai di cuci, laundry di Hogwarts tentu saja menggunakan sihir jadi mempermudah segalanya. Gadis itu menarik sebuah sapu tangan dari tumpukkan baju yang sudah dilipat. Sapu tangan biru itu memiliki bordir huruf M berwarna silver di pojok kanan nya, tentu saja ia masih ingat itu punya siapa. Malam itu, ia hampir tidak percaya seorang Malfoy bisa selembut itu kepadanya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya bahwa itu Malfoy! Malfoy! Biasanya ia selalu menghina gadis itu, tidak pernah satu pujian pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah mungkin sebenarnya iblis pirang itu bersifat baik? Dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi jahat mungkin? Ah mana mungkin pikirnya. Hermione melirik lagi sapu tangan yang sedang ia genggam, mengapa wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"Ah sudahlah," gumam gadis itu sambil memasukan sapu tangan itu ke kantung roknya.

Hermione menyambar buku catatan nya dan segera menuju perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan pikiran yang masih diganggu laki-laki pirang itu, Hermione memilih-milih buku yang ia butuhkan, tinggal satu buku lagi yang ia cari. Gadis itu belok di rak sejarah sihir dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok seseorang. Laki-laki itu berdiri disana sambil membaca sebuah buku, ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dibalut dengan sweater dengan warna senada, rambutnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakkan namun malah menambahkan ketampanan nya. Ia menengok sejenak saat melihat Hermione, mereka berdua hanya berdiri disana.

Rahang Draco membeku saat melihat Hermione berdiri diujung lorong. Memang ia sengaja datang ke perpustakaan hari ini untuk bertemu dia, namun sekarang saat orang yang ia cari sudah didepan mata rasanya mustahil untuk menggerakan satu otot pun di badannya. Saking salah tingkah nya Draco malah kabur dan meninggalkan buku yang ia baca di atas meja. Ia merasa itu cukup untuk hari ini, melihatnya saja sudah cukup mungkin, masih ada hari lain untuk mencoba berbicara dengan nya.

Saat hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan, Draco berpapasan dengan seoarang murid Durmstran yang sangat terkenal, ya tentu saja Viktor Krum. Melihatnya memasuki perpustakaan ia langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari kembali ke lorong rak tadi, ia tau pasti Viktor datang keperpustakaan untuk mencari gadis itu. Ia melihat Hermione sudah tidak dilorong itu lagi, Draco mulai memindai seisi perpustakaan, mencari rambut coklat itu setiap sudut ruangan, tak lama matanya langsung menangkap sosok itu. Ia mengambil buku terdekat apapun yang bisa ia raih dan segera duduk tidak jauh dari tempat gadis itu. Sambil masih terengah-engah ia mencoba bersikap tenang saat duduk disebelah Hermione.

Hermione sempat kaget saat melihat Draco duduk di kanan nya, tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, gerak-gerik nya berubah jadi kaku. Sampai tiba tiba ia melihat Viktor juga duduk di samping kirinya, badannya makin membeku, rasanya tidak ingin menggerakkan apapun. Hermione dijepit dua laki-laki yang selalu membuat dia canggung belakangan ini. Rasanya ingin kabur saja, lari jauh jauh dari tempat ini.

Draco pura-pura membuka buku yang ia ambil secara acak tadi, judulnya pun tidak ia baca. Sambil sesekali melirik kearah Hermione dan Viktor, sudut matanya menangkap laki-laki kebanggaan Durmstrang itu juga diam-diam melirik kearah gadis yang duduk diantara mereka itu. Draco ingin sekali membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu sebelum kesempatan nya di rebut laki-laki botak itu, ayolah biasanya juga asal bicara! Itu Granger! Granger! Yang selalu kamu hina!. Otak Draco serasa berkabut detik itu, tiada satupun topik pembicaraan yang terlintas di benaknya. Oke ayolah, tanya saja sekarang jam berapa. Oke, oke itu saja yang ku tanyakan. Draco mengambil nafas dalam dalam.

"Mione!"

Sebuah suara yang memecahkan konsenterasi para peserta lomba melirik. Hermione menengok pelan, berharap sebuah pertolongan dikirimkan oleh tuhan untuknya. Betapa senang gadis itu saat menemukan sahabatnya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Harry! Syukurlah," kata Hermione menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah?" gumam Draco refleks, Hermione dengan cepat menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget diikuti dengan ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku.

Harry bisa sedikit memahami situasi gadis itu saat ini dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"Nampaknya kamu sibuk?" tanya Harry sambil sedikit tetawa. "Mau menemaniku bertemu Professor Perrie?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hermione dengan cepat sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan bahkan berjalan keluar lebih dulu sebelum Harry. Harry hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti gadis kutu buku itu.

"Krum benar-benar mengikuti mu kemanapun ya?" tanya Harry saat berjalan di lorong depan perpustakaan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm?" gumam Hermione. "Oh ya, Krum, tentu saja."

"Percayalah Mione, dia seakan tersihir oleh mu." Kata laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Kau tidak mencoba memberi dia ramuan cinta kan?"

Hermione mencubit keras lengan Harry, diikuti oleh Harry yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa Malfoy duduk didekatmu? Dia mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Ah tidak, dia hanya membaca buku sepertinya." Jawab Hermione.

"Malfoy? Membaca?" Harry seakan tidak percaya akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm.. iya, dia sepertinya tidak ingin mencoret nama besar keluarganya karna nilainya jelek." Jawab Hermione diikuti dengan tatapan bingung Harry. "Sepertinya ya, aku hanya menduga-duga."

"Setidaknya dia tidak berisik dan mengganggumu kan."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Jelas-jelas kehadiran dia di dekat Hermione sangat mengganggunya, entah karna apa. Memang laki-laki itu semakin terlihat tampan belakangan ini, ditambah lagi dengan ia berhenti menghina dirinya, eh. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, keluar dari pikiran ku Malfoy!

…

"Kok cepat?" tanya Pansy saat melihat Draco menghampirinya di _hall_

"Jangan tanya," Jawabnya singkat dengan raut wajah yang sudah tidak enak dilihat.

"Astaga Draco, aku hanya menyuruh mengajak gadis mu itu mengobrol!" seru Pansy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seberapa sulit kah itu."

Draco langsung menegak habis jus labu yang ada dihadapan nya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Pansy. Memang terdengar mudah, mengajak bicara, namun realitanya tidak begitu. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Viktor yang tidak diundang itu, bagaimana caranya!

"Sudah boleh aku tau siapa gadis ini?" tanya Pansy menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Percayalah, lebih baik tidak tahu."

"Ayolah Draco! Aku janji tidak akan menggoda mu didepan nya." Paksa Pansy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Draco. "Ya mungkin sedikit, tapi tidak selalu"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan." Kata Draco sambil membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di meja, "Tanpa kamu goda juga dia pasti akan menghindariku, sudahlah menyerah saja."

Pansy hanya menghela nafas, baru sekali ini dia menyaksikan sahabatnya benar uring-uringan dan tak berdaya hanya karena seorang perempuan. Draco memang mempunyai banyak penggemar perempuan dari segala penjuru asrama, walaupun sifatnya yang jelek dan menyebalkan namun ketampanan nya bisa menutup segala keburukan hidupnya itu. Tentu saja Pansy tidak ingin melihat temannya itu jadi aneh setengah mati gara-gara perihal cinta.

"Draco," panggil Pansy pelan. "Apa yang kamu sukai dari gadis ini?"

"Hmm," Draco mengangkat kepalanya pelan.

"Dari cara dia bicara, selalu terkesan sombong dan sok tahu, tapi ternyata menarik untuk didengar. Bagaimana ia selalu peduli terhadap semua orang, penampilan nya selalu rapih walaupun sehabis begadang mengerjakan tugas, dia sangat pintar, matanya… indah." Draco menelan ludahnya, "Dan aku baru menyadari nya sekarang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya Pans," laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Aku ingin melihatnya tertawa, tersenyum. Mungkin itu saja cukup."

"Kalau begitu lakukan lah," gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Jadi seseorang yang bisa dekat dengan nya, bisa membuatnya tertawa bahkan saat dia sedih."

"Tapi dia sudah terlanjur membenci ku," Draco melemparkan pandangan nya kearah Pansy.

"Tentu saja! Manusia mana yang tidak membenci mu, bodoh!" kata Pansy sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan pelan ke kepala Draco. "Alasan mu tidak _valid_!"

Pansy hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar bodoh! Atau memang semua pria seumuran nya seperti ini. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, memegang kedua lengan Draco dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Apa-apaan sih!" seru Draco kesal.

"Tolonglah sekali saja tidak bodoh begini," kata Pansy. "Sekarang cari gadis itu dan jangan kembali sebelum kamu berbicara satu kalimat penuh padanya."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak berguna!"

Pansy mengeluarkan tongkat dari jubahnya dan mengarahkannya ke Draco, "Kalau kamu tidak pergi sekarang ku ubah badan mu menjadi _ferret_ lagi."

Draco menelan ludahnya pelan, dengan enggan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _hall_. Menyisakan Pansy yang tersenyum melihat gerak-gerik sahabatnya, gadis itu hanya bisa berharap keberuntungan untuknya. Semoga kali ini si bodoh yang besar kepala itu tidak mati gaya didepan gadis yang ia suka.

...

To Be Continued

...

I try my best to write an interesting chapter, but kinda fail.. since i'm still building up the story. Hopefully next chapter can be more exciting. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Don't hesitate to tell me any error details, i'll be happy to correct it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lempar Balik, 1994**

Fanfiction based on J.K Rowling books

…

Chapter Three

…

Yorkshire, 2002

"Mione lihat kesini!"

"Dad! Kurasa sudah cukup banyak foto ku di kamera itu." Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan tidak ingin di foto namun tetap saja ayahnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Ayolah sayang, pemandangan nya sangat indah." Rayu Dad sambil tetap mengarahkan kamera ke anak semata wayang nya itu.

Keluarga kecil Granger ini sedang menikmati liburan nya di _North England_ , setelah sekian lama mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tahun ini menjadi akan menjadi tahun pertama Hermione bekerja di _Ministry of Magic_ setelah bekerja magang selama setahun kemarin, sebelum kesibukan nya bertambah ia memutuskan untuk mengajak orang tuanya berlibur sejenak, keluar dari hiruk pikuk ramainya kota London.

"Daaad!" Gadis itu mencoba menghindari lensa kamera ayahnya, ia tidak melihat akar pohon yang menjulur di sebelah kakinya sebelum akhirnya tersandung jatuh karena itu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Mum sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Hermione berdiri. "Hati-hati sayang, lihat cincin mu jadi kotor begitu."

Gadis berambut coklat ini menempuk-nepuk tangan untuk membersihkannya dari tanah, ia terdiam sejenak melihat cincin bermahkotakan berlian di jari manisnya. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak ia mengenakan cincin itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan melamarnya secepat ini mengingat umurnya yang baru menginjak 23 dan pekerjaan mereka belum menghasilkan banyak uang. Hermione tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana tunangan nya melamar dia saat itu, bagaimana wajah lugu itu mampu memenangkan hatinya.

"Kita cari tempat makan yuk, lapar sekali." Kata Dad sambil mengambil tutup kameranya dari saku.

"Sepertinya tadi aku lihat café di perjalanan kesini," jawab Mum.

"Baiklah aku mengambil mobil dulu, kalian tunggu di pintu masuk saja," kata Hermione lalu

Hermione mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya, mereka menyewa sebuah _Ford Focus_ berwarna biru dongker untuk transportasi selama berlibur di Yorkshire. Gadis itu menekan tombol _unlock_ di kunci mobilnya namun diluar perkiraan mobil itu tetap terkunci, Hermione menekan tombol yang sama berulang ulang secara panik. Ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil tapi tetap terkunci, jangan jangan mobilnya rusak. Gadis itu memasukan kunci mobil ke lubang kunci di pintu mobilnya, tetap saja pintu mobilnya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Err maaf, sedang diapakan mobil saya," kata seseorang dibelakang Hermione

"Eh! Maaf ku kira ini mobil-"

Kalimat gadis terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang tengah berdiri dibelakang nya. Sudah empat tahun sejak ia tidak melihat rambut pirang itu, tidak pernah lagi setelah sidang nya di London. Setelah dinyatakan tidak bersalah keluarganya menghilang secara tiba-tiba, banyak sekali rumor yang beredar dan entah mana yang harus ia percaya.

"Mrs. Malfoy.." kata Hermione terbata.

"Oh Ms. Granger!" jawab wanita itu setengah kaget melihat wajah Hermione. Wanita itu mengenakan blouse _broken white_ dan celana bahan berwarna coklat, badan nya dibalut dengan coat coklat yang senada dengan celananya.

"Se.. sedang apa di dunia muggle?" Tanya Hermione yang benar-benar bingung melihat seorang Narcissa Malfoy didepan nya, pakaian yang ia pakai benar-benar berbeda dengan yang biasa Hermione lihat.

"Aku tinggal disini untuk sementara, hmm apakah empat tahun masih dihitung sementara ya?" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Narcissa Malfoy yang berdiri dihadapan nya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu. Melihat status keluarganya, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan wanita ini di dunia muggle. Dengan pakaian yang ia pakai dan ia mengendarai mobil keluaran muggle sangat memungkinkan Hermione berpikir apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi.

"Jangan kaget begitu melihatku dear, aku tinggal di perumahan penyihir yang terpencil di Yorkshire ini." Kata Narcissa "Dan mobil ini, Draco yang sedikit mengutak-atik dalamnya agar seperti mobil di dunia sihir."

Draco… ah sudah entah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Oh begitu, aku pamit duluan orang tua ku sudah menunggu didepan." Hermione langsung berbalik arah dengan cepat, ia sangat takut ternyata orang itu juga ada disini, ia sangat takut bertemu dengan nya lagi.

"Dear," kata Narcissa memanggil Hermione. "Apakah nanti malam kamu sibuk?"

Gadis itu langsung menengok kaget, "Umm.. sepertinya sih tidak, ada apa ya?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan mu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum "Kutunggu ya jam tujuh di Le Bistro des Amis."

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan pergi kearah mobilnya. Otaknya langsung berputar keras, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Apakah dia akan mengajak orang itu nanti malam..

* * *

Hogwarts, 1994

"Kamu tidak pulang tahun baru ini Mione?" tanya Katie sambil mengenakan sweater nya.

"Tidak, aku sudah izin Mum untuk tetap di asrama." Jawab Hermione. "Lagi pula aku harus membantu Harry dengan _task_ Triwizard Tournament nya."

"Ngomong-ngomng dengan Harry, kamu dan Harry memiliki hubungan khusus atau tidak sih?" celetuk Lavender yang sedang menyisir rambut ikalnya.

"Hah? Tidak kok," jawab gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya bertanya kok hehe," kata Lavender sambil tertawa kecil. "Semua orang juga sudah tau siapa yang sedang dekat dengan mu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Mione! Kalian sering terlihat bersama belakangan ini, di perpustakaan, saat Yule ball, bahkan di _hall_ saja dia sering memperhatikan mu!" kata Katie girang.

"Si.. siapa?" Hermione terbata.

"Krum! Viktor Krum Mione!" pekik Lavender sambil tersenyum lebar. "Si tampan dari Drumstrang itu."

"Oh dia," Hermione merasa sedikit lega karena nama yang keluar bukan nama orang lain. "Kami hanya teman biasa."

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal kalian terlihat cocok." Celetuk Katie.

"Memang nya tidak ada laki-laki yang kamu suka?" tanya Lavender.

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu membawa masuk kembali seseorang ke otak Hermione. Sampai minggu lalu orang itu selalu menjadi manusia yang paling ia benci, manusia terendah versinya. Namun dalam seminggu ini semua berubah dengan cepat, orang itu tidak lagi seburuk dipikiran nya.

"Hmm, mungkin."

"Apa?!" pekik Ginny yang saat itu baru memasuki kamar gadis gadis ini, "Tolong ulangi sekali lagi."

"Err.. mungkin… aku menyukai.. seseorang.." ulang Hermione dengan tersipu.

"Mungkin?" tegas Katie.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum memaksa, terlihat wajahnya berubah jadi merah. "Sudahlah ayo tidur, sudah malam."

Katie, Lavender dan Ginny hanya bertatap tatapan bingung, siapa pria beruntung yang disukai teman cantik mereka ini.

…

Pagi itu badan Draco terasa berat, rasanya semua otot di badan nya tidak ingin diajak bekerja sama. Badan nya sangat lemas seperti tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat pucat. Mungkin ini hasil dari kegiatan nya kemarin, ia melewatkan makan siang karena harus mengikuti _detention_ lalu selepas latihan quiditch di hari bersalju, ia hanya menyantap semangkuk sup sebelum akhirnya tepar karena terlalu lelah. Rasanya ingin berbaring seharian saja di Kasur hari ini, namun sepertinya sulit, hari ini dia harus mengikuti _detention_ lagi Karena pernah tidak sengaja memecahkan beberapa botol ramuan Professor Snape. Ia berharap siapapun yang menjadi pengawas _detention_ hari itu melwatkan namanya jadi ia bisa tetap berada di Kasur.

Berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, pagi itu Hermione sudah rapih mengenakan baju hangat nya, ia berniat untuk membaca novel kesukaan nya di _hall_ sambil ditemani hot chocolate kesukaan nya. Menjelang libur tahun baru _hall_ menjadi sangat sepi, terlebih lagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Gadis itu bersenandung pelan di lorong saat ia melihat Syl seorang Hufflepuff yang juga teman sekelas nya di mata pelajaran sejarah.

"Syl!" panggilnya pelan sambil mempercepat langkahnya mengejar teman nya itu.

"Hei Mione, sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya nya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin membaca buku di _hall_ ," jawabnya "Kamu sendiri?"

" _Detention_ ," jawab Syl sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Ini karena aku telat saat pelajaran Professor Odysa."

"Ah kasihan sekali, semangat Syl!" kata Hermione mencoba menyemangati teman nya. "Mendapat hukuman apa kamu?"

"Membantu Hagrid bertanam, untung saja tidak begitu berat." Jawabnya. "Aku duluan ya Mione."

"Syl, bukannya perkebunan ke arah sana?" kata Hermione saat melihat Syl berjalan bukan ke arah perkebunan.

"Oh bukan, aku disuruh memanggil Malfoy juga. Harusnya ia ikut _detention_ hari ini namun dia tidak hadir." Jawabnya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya."

"Err.. Syl!" panggil gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Boleh aku ikut dengan mu? Aku penasaran dengan asrama Syltherin."

Syl mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Memangnya berbeda dengan asrama lain?"

"Mungkin saja kan? Aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Syl mengiyakan Hermione. "Lumayan ada teman mengobrol kesana."

Hermione dan Syl berjalan melewati lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. Sambil berjalan Syl meceritakan betapa senang nya Asrama Hufflepuff saat Cedric unggul dalam Triwizard Tournament namun tentu saja Hermione tidak bisa fokus dengan cerita Syl. Otaknya sedang berkelahi satu sama lain, mengapa dengan spontan ia ingin menemani Syl memanggil Malfoy, apa untung baginya untuk bertemu Malfoy pagi itu? Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah bisa berada di _hall_ dengan tenang saat ini.

"Edwin!" tiba-tiba teriakan Syl membangunkan Hermione dari lamunan nya, Syl berlari ke arah seorang laki-laki bertubuh jenjang itu.

"Hei Syl, sedang apa disini?" tanya Edwin murid Asrama Slytherin.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Malfoy? Aku disuruh memanggilnya untuk mengikuti _detention_ hari ini." Jawab Syl.

"Kamu dapat _detention?_ " Syl hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Edwin. "Kamu juga Granger?"

"Uhh tidak aku hanya-"

"Dia penasaran dengan bentuk asrama kalian," potong Syl dengan cepat sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekalian masuk saja, sedang tidak banyak orang kok akhir tahun begini." Kata Edwin sambil membuka pintu ke ruang bersama Slytherin, Syl dan Hermione mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Edwin berbelok memasuki sebuah lorong dengan jendela-jendela besar dikanannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar.

"Tolong jangan kaget melihat keadaan kamarnya," katanya sambil menyengir. "Namanya juga kamar laki-laki."

Laki-laki jenjang itu membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, memperlihatkan seisi kamar yang memang seperti katanya, berantakkan, walaupun hanya terlihat dua siswa yang tinggal di kamar itu.

"Draco bangun! Kamu ditunggu untuk _detention_!" kata Edwin sambil menarik selimut Draco, langsung terlihat badan Draco yang lemas dan wajahnya yang pucat. "Hei kamu baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasa kedingingan saat selimutnya Edwin tarik, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan tiga orang berdiri di sisi ranjang nya.

"Selimut.. dingin..." katanya pelan sambil tangan nya meraba raba seisi Kasur.

"Malfoy kamu pucat sekali," celetuk Syl.

Mendengar suara perempuan asing di kamarnya Draco langsung memfokuskan pandangan matanya, sekarang ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di sisi ranjang nya saat itu.

"Untuk apa kamu disini?" tanya Draco ketus.

" _Detention_ Malfoy, masih ingat?" jawab Syl cepat.

Muka Draco langsung berubah menjadi masam, kenapa harus sampai dipanggil begini. Ia mencoba mendudukkan badan nya yang lemas di pinggir Kasur, setelah ia merasa seimbang ia mencoba berdiri untuk siap-siap.

GUBRAK

Badan Draco langsung jatuh kelantai sedetik setelah ia mencoba berdiri, tangan panjang Edwin pun tidak sempat menangkapnya saat ia jatuh.

"Ehhh," seisi kamar heboh saat melihat Draco terjatuh.

Hermione langsung berlutut mencoba menyandarkan badan Draco di ranjang, dibantu Syl dan Edwin.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Draco refleks saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya Hermione langsung memeriksa kening Draco, "Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali, sebaiknya kamu ke Hospital Wing sekarang."

Edwin mengambilkan sweater untuk Draco pakai.

"Sudah jelas aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Draco yang tidak ingin mengaku bahwa keadaan nya sedang sakit, ia mencoba mengenakan sweater hitamnya dan dengan bodoh memaksakan kepalanya masuk ke lubang lengan.

Hermione membantu membenarkan sweater Draco, "Jangan bodoh, sudah jelas jelas sakit begini."

"Kalau memang kamu sakit, bisa dapat dispensasi untuk _detention_ hari ini Malfoy." Kata Syl.

"Baiklah bawa aku ke Hospital Wing," jawabnya dengan cepat diikuti dengan jitakkan pelan Edwin ke kepalanya.

Russ, teman sekamarnya, mengambilkan sebuah jaket lagi dari lemari Draco. Mengingat sedang musim dingin dan dilorong tidak difasilitasi dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Ini sekalian dibawa saja, siapa tau dia masih kedinginan." Kata Russ sambil memberikan jaket ke Edwin.

"Kamu tidak ingin membantuku membawa Draco ke Hospital Wing?" tanya Edwin.

"Tidak lah, diluar dingin, aku malas mengganti pakaian." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja yang membantuku ya?" Edwin menengok kearah Hermione dan Syl.

"Aku ada _detention_ ," jawabnya dengan cepat. "Mione saja ya?"

Setengah dari Hermione ingin menolak tapi setengahnya lagi ingin menemani laki-laki itu, memastikan ia baik baik saja. Akhirnya Hermione mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Syl. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kaget saat melihat Hermione setuju mengantarkan nya ke Hospital Wing, jika ada tenaga rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat karena senang.

Edwin membantu Draco berjalan agar tetap seimbang sedangkan Hermione hanya membawakan jaket tambahan nya. Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati lapangan tengah Hogwarts yang sedang dibersihkan dari salju, berhubung nanti malam lapangan itu akan dipakai untuk acara tahun baru.

"Sudah mulai dibersihkan ya saljunya," gumam Edwin sambil menengok kearah lapangan.

"Oiya kamu yang mengurus acara tahun baru nanti malam ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya benar, sayang sekali sepertinya kamu akan melwatkan nya Draco," goda Edwin. "Padahal akan ramai karena ada murid-murid Drumstrang dan Beauxbatons."

"Tunggu-tunggu," kata Draco. "Sekarang tanggal 31? Kukira besok baru tanggal 31."

"Padahal kalender dikamar mu ada tiga Draco," sindir Edwin.

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sayang sekali kamu tidak bisa hadir malam nanti ya."

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, makan malam hari itu tentu saja berbeda, mengingat hari itu adalah hari terakhir di tahun 1994. Perayaan tahun baru diadakan di lapangan utama Hogwarts, berbagai macam makanan dihidangkan disana, mulai dari makanan berat hingga snack. Keadaan disana sangat ramai dan menyenangkan, rasanya seperti berada di festival atau pasar malam. Untuk seseorang yang tidak begitu suka keramaian, setelah menyantap hidangan malam Hermione memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon di pinggir lapangan.

"Ini Mione ku ambilkan soda," kata Ginny sambil memberikan gelas berisi minuman bersoda.

"Terimakasih gin," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny. "Terlalu ramai disini?"

"Eh, tidak kok." Jawab gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menegak minuman nya. "Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa."

"Dengan acaranya?" tanya Ginny dengan cepat.

"Uhh, bukan-bukan! Acara malam ini bagus kok" kata Hermione sambil menaruh gelas disamping nya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ginny.

DUKK

Tiba-tiba seorang murid tidak sengaja menendang gelas Hermione dan menumpahkan isi minuman itu ke celananya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata gadis itu. "Ini lap saja pakai sapu tangan ku."

"Tidak usah, aku ganti saja celananya." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," raut wajah gadis itu benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya soda." Lagi lagi senyum Hermione dapat menenangkan banyak orang. "Sudah sana kembali ke kegiatan mu."

Gadis itu akhirnya kembali ke kerumunan teman-teman nya setelah meminta maaf mungkin ribuan kali ke Hermione.

"Aku ke asrama dulu ya, ganti celana." Kata Hermione sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau di temani?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak usah, tidak akan lama kok." Jawabnya yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Setelah mengganti celananya dengan yang baru, Hermione menatap ke lapangan dari jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk kembali kesana, Harry dan Ron pasti bermain bersama teman mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya menyenangkan, tapi hari itu Hermione sedang tidak ingin berada di tempat ramai. Gadis itu melirik jam yang terikat ditangan nya, dua jam lagi sudah tahun baru. Tiba-tiba tersirat pikiran untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur bersama mencari snack yang masih tersisa disana untuk ia bawa. Gadis itu sudah memegang beberapa snack ditangan nya, dengan keberanian nya yang setengah matang gadis itu berjalan menuju Hospital Wing.

Setelah sampai di pintu Hospital Wing keberanian Hermione kembali menciut. Dia hanya mondar-mandir didepan mintu, menimbang-nimbang alasan yang tepat untuk masuk. Mungkin butuh obat? Minta obat kenapa bawa snack begini? Atau disuruh mengantarkan snack ini oleh ketua prefeknya? Ah itu makin tidak masuk akal. Ketika gadis berambut coklat itu masih sibuk keras berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan saat ia masuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak nya dari belakang.

"AHH!" Hermione berteriak kaget dan menjatuhkan snacknya ke lantai.

"Ini aku dear," kata Madam Pomfrey "Kamu butuh sesuatu?"

Hermione berlutut mengambil kembali snack nya, "Ah anu—"

"Masuk saja kedalam, di luar sini dingin." Kata Madam Pomfrey sambil mendorong badan Hermione untuk masuk. "Didalam juga ada pasien."

Terlihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, jantung Hermione berdetak kencang sekali. Pikiran nya mengosong, entah apa alasan yang akan ia katakan tentang keberadaan nya disini. Draco menengok ke arah pintu dan menemukan gadis itu berdiri kaku disana,

"Ms. Granger, jika butuh sesuatu ambil saja di lemari obat." Kata Madam Pomfrey setelah menaruh teko air di samping ranjang Draco. "Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Sedetik kemudian ruangan itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat hening.

"Umm, kamu butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Draco mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Err, sebenarnya aku membawakan beberapa snack untukmu." Dengan ruangan sehening ini gadis berambut coklat itu sangat yakin suara detak jantung nya pasti terdengar oleh Draco. "Ku pikir.. Emm.. Kamu harus menghabiskan tahun baru mu di Hospital Wing sendirian, jadi ya…"

Hermione menaruh snacknya diatas meja dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat kaku, ia berusaha tidak menatap mata pria itu. Draco menatap wajah gadis itu dengan otak yang masih memproses kejadian ini, dia sengaja datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan snack.

"Baiklah kalau begitu-"

"Kamu mau menemaniku sampai tahun baru?" tanya Draco pelan sambil memotong kalimat Hermione.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya kaget, "Aku?"

"Bukan, hantu dibelakang mu." Kata Draco "Ya kamu lah, siapa lagi."

Gadis berambut coklat itu berusaha menahan tawanya, Draco tetap saja Draco, jutek. Lalu ia berjalan mengambil kursi dari ujung ruangan dan menaruhnya di samping ranjang Draco.

"Teman-teman mu tidak ada yang menemani?" tanya Hermione mencoba membuka pembicaraan sambil meraih sekantung _Popping Candy_ di meja.

"Mereka disini beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang mereka kembali ke lapangan." Jawabnya. "Tentu saja mereka tidak mau melewatkan acara tahun baru."

"Acara disana memang menyenangkan sih, sayang untuk dilewatkan." Tambah Hermione sambil memasukkan sedikit _Popping Candy_ kemulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak memaksamu untuk menemaniku loh," kata Draco. "Jika ingin kembali kesana, kembali saja."

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Disana terlalu ramai."

Lalu tanpa terasa mereka menghabiskan satu jam kedepan dengan saling bertukar cerita. Draco menceritakan tentang pertandingan Quiditch semester lalu dan bagaimana ia tidak sengaja memecahkan botol-botol ramuan Professor Snape, sedangkan Hermione bercerita tengtang ibunya yang sangat heboh mengurus gaun nya untuk Yule Ball dan tentang ia mencoba memanggang kue kering beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hei lihat," tiba-tiba Draco menunjuk kearah jendela-jendela besar Hospital Wing. "Sudah tahun baru sepertinya."

Di luar sana terlihat ratusan lampion yang sudah di terbangkan, begitu pula kembang api warna warni yang terbang berputar-putar di udara, menari nari seakan ikut merayakan tahun baru. Pemandangan yang hanya bisa disaksikan setahun sekali di Hogwarts.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah tahun baru." Gumam Hermione.

Seindah itu pemandangan di luar sana, namun laki-laki berambut pirang ini tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan nya pada Gadis itu. Warna warni kembang api terpantul dari mata coklatnya yang indah, kulit wajahnya terlihat semakin bersinar dengan pantulan cahaya kembang api. Betapa beruntung nya ia saat ini, disini, detik ini.

"Selamat tahun baru Hermione."

Gadis bermata coklat itu langsung menengok pelan kearah Draco, ia mendapati sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya menengok kearah jendela.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Draco."

…

To Be Continued

…

Walaupun chapter ini ditulis pas curi-curi waktu ditengah hecticnya bulan September-Oktober tapi semoga kualitasnya tetep seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku mau mempercepat alurnya, but why rushing right? Hehe. I hope you like it, you, whoever reading this. As always don't hestitate to tell me any error details, I'll be more than happy to correct it.


End file.
